Nothing But The Bittersweet
by Flymaster
Summary: "You are the epitome of everything that I loathe Dixon!" They are polar opposites and will forever stay; so why is it that they cannot keep their eyes, hands and hearts from being entangled.  A Daryl Dixon X OFC Short Story!
1. Chapter 1

Run and survive that is the only thing that crosses my mind when I am in these woods alone not my mother, or father. Just the sheer thought of survival. You see I was coming home for the weekend; my family originally lived in New York, but my parents moved down to Atlanta because the Land was cheap and the cost of living was extremely low. I hated the south; I hated everything that it had to offer, its culture, its climate, its history. Nevertheless, I had to go to see the precious house that my mom bought after the divorce settlement. You see daddy was a rich man, whose dad invested into the Apple project and made it big. Pop bequeathed all of his earnings to his son, and which made daddy one the most powerful men in New York.

Daddy met my mom in a Manhattan where she was just a poor "Ghetto" woman working at McDonalds. Daddy had a thing for exotic women and my mom was no different; she was tall and had short Black hair that complemented her Dark brown skin and eyes. Daddy always talked about how beautiful mom was when they were young. Long story short he swooned her; she cursed her employer and was married off. A couple of years later I was born, an odd birth according to my father. I was born in Lenox Hill Hospital, and according to daddy, I was the prettiest baby there. I had his bright green eyes and mom's Caramel colored skin. The doctor stated that genetics could have a sense of humor as well. I am not very tall though. I am of average size and I had recently died my hair a bright brown.

Daddy loved exotic women, and he loved the fact that he had such an exotic daughter. Daddy placed me in the best schools and I was attending St. Johns for the specific reason that well it was my choice. Daddy always wanted me to go to NYU or Yale or Harvard; but I wanted what was best for me, and mostly to defy daddy mostly, everything was good until Mom found out that Daddy was cheating. The Old fucker was having sex with our house cleaner. THE MAID! When did he down grade from my mother to…that?

However, that is beside the point, I have done nothing wrong to endure this squabbling fate. What is a sophomore doing in the backwoods of Atlanta Georgia? I stayed near a river, always a river where there was a source of water, food. Sometimes I would get lucky, a fawn or deer would come by, and that was a good source of meat and for weapons. I was no martial artist, nor was I some pervious thug whom rose in the streets. I just knew how to use a rock and sharp deer rib. The meat was DISGUSTING, I had no fire to cook it with and the blood how disgusting, I had to keep rinsing it in the damn blue Plaid shirt in the river. My skinny black leggings were also in bad condition subject to dirt. Thank God, I decided to wear my Sneakers and not my flats, running would be out of the picture if I had those.

Then there were the Zombies, the ones that could run and jump and snap. I hated those 20 percent of the time I was able to kill them whether I could hit them with a rock or stabbing them in the eye with the rib I took from the deer. However, 80% of the time, I was lucky to lose them in the woods; I would then have to find my way back to the river and continue to follow it. Some days I just wanted it to be all over. Something strikes me down or a walker come and sneak attack me while I am in the trees sleeping? Shh, shh, I can hear something. Like people talking, small talk, wondering. No, it is just an illusion. I am stressed and my brain is saying things telling me that there are people. Nevertheless, I know in my heart that it is not. Fucks sake I was going to give it a chance! My feet trudged forward up the hill excited my fingers grasping on the ground below me to move quicker. The sounds shushed and once they heard my footsteps and falls.

I knew it was just a fantasy! Nevertheless, I tried any way I tried harder t reach the top of the hill. I emerged from the trees falling on my knees in front of a large group of people. I looked up and was instantly conscious of my looks. I grabbed my left elbow and my curly, wavy hair in a loose ponytail. My face was gritted with dirt and grime, and my brown hands had minor cuts and bruises.

"Hi."

A woman came closer to me, placed her hands on my shoulder, and moved me towards the Van; she had long hair, dark brown nice eyes,

"I am Lori, what's your name sweetie?"

God she had that accent, I looked towards her,

"Jade…My name is Jade Kissa Carter."

A gruff and loud voice boomed in my direction,

"Jade? What Kind of name is THAT?"

That was, the southern drawl that I hated. Who the fuck was this guy? I turned more unto this 'Lori'.

"Don't Listen to Daryl, "

I watched him again and grimaced, fucking hick.

She pointed to the group, "Next to him are Andrea and her sister Amy. Over there is Glenn and Shane. This here is Carol and her pretty daughter Sophia and my son Carl and my husband Rick."

I still held onto my arm,

"Nice to meet all of you."

My throat croaked with dryness and my stomach hungered for food. Lori moved and smiled towards me,

"You'll be safe, let's clean you up a bit and get something in that stomach of yours!"

After the washing in the sink and the stares from the rest of the group, I was to sit on a crate and eat the warm beans, given to me in the can. I looked hungrily at the plate and instantly dug in eating fast and slurping on the water that was next to me. The Beans and meat was something good, not as good as Lola's cooking, but it satisfied me nonetheless.

"So Jade …how'd you get here?"

I stopped eating and looked at the cowboy man…typical. My voices no longer in a dried croak; but still not wanting to talk to the man,

"I followed the River trail until I heard voices. And I acted on impulse."

He shifted over t get a better look at me,

"You're smart girl. You alone or were there others with you?"

I looked over to him and remembered my mom screaming,

"N-no, just me. My mom died back at the house."

There was silence among him and the others until another man spoke.

"You don't sound like you are from here?"

I smiled and looked towards the Asian Male,

"I am not; I was born and raised in Manhattan New York!"

I was proud not to be involved with a certain part of the United States where the next entertainment was 30 miles to the left of a dirt road. The female perked up,

"Manhattan! You are far from home aren't ya? Isn't that the place where everything is Expensive?"

That is how basic establishment was made the oohs' and ahhs' of urban life. I needed the break to finally talk. I was never the one for excessive talking, but the thought of a bustling city and different foods, the hipster fashion she adapted while there especially in the village. I talked about the buildings the food and of course the shopping. I would smile at the large purse that I would carry around all the time because my mom had bought it for me handmade. I was never separate from that thing until now.

"How were you able to keep up with that kind of lifestyle?"

I looked towards the boy and smiled,

"My dad was a good investor, his name is Kevin Carter."

Dale looked at me,

"Kevin Carter? That man's a Legend!"

I smiled, yes daddy always had a way to keep his name on the front page of the New York Times at least once a month. My thoughts interrupted,

"You look nothing like him Adopted?"

My eyes turned to the hick,

"I was not adopted; I was conceived by my Mother and Kevin. He had a thing for exotic women. I was a product of their love for each other."

He snorted.

Over the next couple of weeks, I could not describe the feeling towards the group. It felt like home. Sure, we moved place to place over here over there, but they looked after one another despite the obvious tension between the love triangles. Carol had become my replacement mother. She would scold me and pull me to the side if I was being bratty. On the other hand, to compliment me on the fine work I did helping her with camp. The children were children and I was like a baby sitter almost not really interacting but just enough where they were comfortable to continue to talk while I was around. Glenn was such a sweet heart; every day when I look at him I smile and produce small talk. Shane and Dale, they were nice companions when Shane was not being very wacky and Dale being nosy.

There was also the anger I held for Daryl. Every time I would walk by he would have a rude remark to throw at me, it could be about anything. My cooking, my clothes and the way I carried the burdens around the camp. Snippy comments like, 'Rich girl can't do no work.' 'All you ever good for is making trouble.' I also LOVED this line, 'Useless rich bitch.' I would retort with, 'I can you Backwoods inbred hick' or 'Pray, tell me Douche bag when have I ever made trouble here?' and 'Illiterate bastard.' The only person I could EVER find solace in was probably T-dog. He listens to me when I am frustrated a.k.a when I want to just slap Daryl across the face. Once T-dog asked me if my eyes were real saying,

"Never seen a sistah before with those pearls."

I'd laugh push him and state,

"It's all genetics my friend."

There were times where T-dog and I simply watch the stars and look in silence. Somehow, Daryl always seems to mess things up, he could be walking by and I would have a feeling of anger to hit him with something. He would always narrow his eyes watching T-dog and me. Later after our talk he will say,

"Like moonlight stroll with your lover T-dog?"

I would then slap him and Make my way to my cabin. He would get angry up grab my wrist and whisper angry words in my face, I would spit fiery words as well and then our faces will smash together lips locked and hands moving everywhere. I would stop and push him off me. He would call me a rich bitch again and I will call him an inbred swine. Life for now was decent and I was not going to give this up not for the world. Sure, it had its rough patches it was hell of a lot better than being alone. Deep down I know they know it too.

We continued to move on until we hit a roadblock of cars. Daryl looking oddly towards me. I glared back at him threw up the finger and continued with my talk with Lori.

"I don't get it Lori The dude is always looking at me. I think he's a creeper."

Lori shook her head and smiled,

"You two are like an old couple."

Oddly enough, the couple word seemed to put a small smile to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I know I have no business starting a new story. Nevertheless, I feel like I have to put some activity in this :D That and I have been going through some serious life changes. Ah, well enjoy the Short Story Rate if you can!**

I stopped the talking with Lori and moved over to my favorite Asian male.

"Glenn dear!"

I ran over, took his hat, and placed it on my head. He grinned and swiped it to get it back from me.

"You always pick on me!"

I giggled and gave him back the hat,

"Didn't match my outfit any way!"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and giggled as he laughed himself. It was nice to have someone around your own age. Glenn and I were not close but Glenn was smart and we rarely ever got our say in the matter that could benefit the group's interest. I continued to walk with him past Daryl he looked over in my direction and glared stuck my tongue out continued to walk. Well it was decided that due to the small roadblock we were to camp out in the woods that evening. I did not mind; Glenn was good enough company especially next to the fire. The conversation between us was light we were laughing and generally having a good time. The two children already retired for bed and it was just the boys and me, Andrea.

"Okay, I understand the attraction towards women with large breasts but what's the appeal? You can't really do anything with them."

I took a sip of water still sitting next to Glenn and Daryl a ways back away from the group but still in earshot. Everyone snickered Andrea spoke up,

"Yea what's with men and their fascination with big ass too?"

I giggled holding the bottle of water to my lips and sipped.

"Well what do you have to say for yourselves?"

I nudged Glenn a bit and smiled he pushed me lightly and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Jade, I like my women average. Just pretty in the face."

I laughed he was one of those men who was just happy if she loved him. I smiled and crossed my legs and watched the small fire before them while the group of men talked about their past love affairs. Dale was watching, as usual but he would throw in a comment or two. Things were almost normal; the laughter it seemed like it was just a group of friends all camping out for the weekend to escape the horrors of domestic life I did not mind the males talking about women of their dreams. Glenn smiled,

"What about you?"

I looked at him and pondered,

"Well If I had to really choose I'd say Angelina Jolie. Her lips are amazing!"

The group laughed heartedly. I smiled and looked back as to where Daryl was sitting; he was holding his cross bow at hand wiping it down with a cloth. He kept switching his eyes from his cross bow to Glenn. That night I went to sleep without a care in the world. It was the first time I could sleep without stressing. I woke up with someone shaking my leg roughly; I got up and looked at the intruder, none other than Daryl. I rolled my eyes; and moved out of my tent. I saw the rest of the group sitting around a small fire again and eating. I smiled and walked over to Sophia and sat next to her; Sophia smiled,

"We saved you a plate."

I smiled to the girl and patted her head,

"Thanks girlie."

The rest of the day went surprisingly fine, except that Daryl did nothing but glare in my direction and continued to fondle his damn cross bow. I rolled my eyes the day continued with everyone doing their own thing except I had to watch the Children. Carl and Sophia talked amongst one another as I watched them. A small voice asked me,

"You are always around Momma."

I looked at the girl and replied with a nod. She was sweet and Carl was a smart boy, it was not fair to them that they have to endure a fate such as this. The only thing they have to worry about before this hell was getting good grades and the cute boy/girl that lives next door. Okay maybe that was a bit extreme, but the point is they are kids, making them have this kind of stress is horrible. She continued,

"Momma and I like you a lot too."

I tilted my head and smiled,

"I am glad you do! I like you and your mom a lot."

She moved closer to me and placed a hand on my knee,

"Can you big my big sister? I know you are not my real sister but I don't have a real sister and-"

"I would love to be your sister! I never had one either!"

She smiled and held onto my arm smiling. I giggled and wrapped an arm around the girl, and motioned for Carl to take my other side. He went to my side and we looked out in the woods. I asked them their favorite color, animal, movie, school subject anything to take the matter off at hand. Boy, did they talk, laugh, and Jeer. It was definitely good to distract them from the horrors of today. I was able to smile and to laugh with the kids until their parents came back from hunting, cooking, or looking for a better place to set up camp. The children ran back to their parents and I watched jealously as they went to in the safety of their parents' arms. I continued to sit but I pulled my knees up to my chest and continued to watch the children but then looked out towards the woods. When diner came around Rick decided that we were to leave in the morning. It was a nice break, while it lasted, they ate; I watched Carol was not entirely set on me not eating but I was not hungry. Later on in the night, I snuck away in the woods, stupid of me yes but I wanted to sit and clear my head on things. I leaned against the tree and watched the stars again. There was movement behind me I got nervous and tried to climb the tree but a firm hand grabbed my ankle and threw me down. I moved to run until a pair of hands grabbed my arms and shook me,

"What the fuck are you doing here alone?"

I looked to see Daryl, I sighed, secretly thanking god that he was not a walker; nevertheless I pulled away from him.

"The fuck, you are NOT my father!"

He grabbed my shoulders again,

"Could a bin a walker! Yur a dumb rich BITCH!"

I slapped him across the face,

"I am NOT dumb, I finished high school and gotten into a nice college! Don't EVER call me dumb."

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me,

"Dumb fucking rich BITCH."

I punched his chest, and like all the other times he pressed his lips against mine. I stopped the movement and slowly kissed back my eyes closing and pressed more into him, grabbing his shirt in my hands. I pulled away for air and he looked at me waiting for me to spit something at him, I grabbed his face and planted my lips back on his own. He wasted no time adjusting to respond to the kiss. A bit more eager this time and grabbed my shoulders again. I pulled away but this time he just stared down at me waiting, stalking me down. I still had my hands on his cheeks and pecked his lips. I rubbed my hand against his face. His eyes wandered down from my eyes to my chest heaving. I removed my hands from his face to his on my hips. I removed them from the resting place and firmly pressed them on my chest. His eyes widened a bit, he froze. I grinned, nipped his Adam's apple, and decided t suck. He groaned I moved away from him and he used his hands to pull me back as his hands assaulted my breast and his lips attacked my neck. My fingers dancing against his chest, until I found his belt buckle.

"Dixon. Stop."

He looked down at me,

"Don't tell me you do not enjoy it?"

"Oh I enjoy it. A bit too much actually. "

He sighed and let go of me mumbling about rich girls leaving him high and dry. I laughed heartedly and stared at him,

"We should head back."

He nodded and led the way back to camp. I took the chance to talk to him,

"Sophia asked me to be her sister."

He did not respond so I just kept talking,

"I never had a sibling growing up. Daddy did not want more children. Ha! The old fucker has probably 10 other children elsewhere."

Again, he did not respond, he is so quiet, something that I am not used to. I could not take the silence so I started to fall silent behind him. When Camp was in sight, he left for his tent and I stopped. Bastard could not even see me to my tent…what a gentle man. Maybe I could…no Jade. That is a HORRIBLE thing to do right now. Nevertheless, I did so anyway against my better judgment, I opened the flaps of his tent and climbed in.

"The Fuck you doing in here?"

I stopped and unbuttoned my blue plaid shirt. No more talking I told myself, this one is more doing than talking. I stalked over to him and crawled on top. His eyes glazing over my body; I rested his hands n my hips. My hands dancing around his body and lifted his shirt right off of his body. His hands eagerly went to the back of me to unclasp my bra. I bent down and kissed his neck, sucking it slowly. Rocking my hips forward to bodly say that I wanted him inside of me. What was I doing? Why am I attracted towards this hick? I can do SO much better. I rubbed my hips against his own this time slowly, his eyes darting to my face and my breast. I Bent down to kiss him lightly and bit his lower hip, rocking into him again. His hands found his way to my bottom. Squeezing and rubbing smacking, I moaned into his ear,

"Oh Daryl."

Hearing his own name seemed to have awakened him out of his Zen state with and started to get rough something that I always enjoyed. I loved rough sex, the boys in college did not get me off as good; they were too soft to eager to not hurt me. My bucks turned more violent he growled and lifted me up, catching my breast in his mouth sucking, I was panting a new layer of sweat seemed to have appeared out of nowhere on me. Daryl didn't seem to mind, I pulled away and instantly went to his belt he stopped me,

"You know what you getting into girl?"

I was just surprised he did not call me rich bitch.

"Daryl, if I didn't I wouldn't be in this tent. Help me get this damn belt off so you can fuck me."

He glared at me and unfastened his own pants while I pulled my leggings and underwear off. I stared down at him hovering over grinning he undid my ponytail the hair tie somewhere in the tent. I looked down at his excitement. _Dude this is going to be a long night._ He was erect for me and personally, I wanted a taste him. I grinned evilly; I raised my hands to rub his chest while my head went down to take him in my mouth. The tip first then to suck the tip slowly, I nipped him and rubbed his abdomen. He grabbed a fist of blankets that were scattered on the floor. I stopped and went to his ball sack, I took one on my mouth sucking and biting, and my other hand grasped his hand and pumped. My hand tightened the hold and lessening it when I got to the tip. My fingers rubbed the tip in a tight circle begging him to come on my hand. I stopped assaulting his balls and licked the tip again, except I took him in my mouth deep throating him a bit but sucking hard. I looked up at him to find him watching me half lidded, I let go and kissed his belly button and then back down on him, all the while watching him. She moved her hands over his stomach scraping him with my nails. He used his hands to steady my head and he began to pump in my mouth, fucking me in the mouth moaning a bit. It was not long until he came. I swallowed every bit of him. He brought me back up and looked into my green eyes,

"You mine now you know that?"

I stalked back up and nipped his neck,

"I'm no one's property."

He grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over he was on top and his hands cupped my entrance as he growled down,

"You mine, that's the end of it. You cannot kiss or fuck 'ny one else!"

I growled and ran my hands down his chest,

"Who said I wanted to fuck anyone else?"

He moved his hands to rub violently; I closed my eyes arching into him.

"Damn yur soaked."

I snapped at him,

"So now you fucking want to talk! Just put your dick in me!"

He chuckled,

"Yur a piece o' work you know that?"

UGH, I bucked against his hand. He smiled and removed it and positioned himself above her. The tip near the entrance; I spread my legs wide wondering when the hell he's,

"Ah!"

He plunged in my without my knowing, he slipped in and out slow and steady like a ticking of an old grandfather clock. Twenty-three pumps I counted before he picked up the paste, 23 fucking strokes before he hit my spot. His groans escalated when I whispered his name repeatedly; I begged him for more pleaded him to go faster and deeper. Whispering 'Oh Daryl; Please Daryl more; Daryl you're so good; the best I ever had Daryl; Ah Daryl!' He must have filled his head with all the compliments I paid to him. He stopped fondling my breast enough to grab a hold to my hips. He slammed into me in every angle hard and forceful; his fingers digging into my skin, I had to bite the pillow I was covering my face in to keep myself from yelling loudly. His own grunts were somewhat silenced by his lip.

Personally, I did not last 3 minutes with Daryl inside me; he was moving so nice and hitting spots and holding tightly. He came for the first time and he placed his forehead collided softly with my own,

"Well I'll tell you this much Jade, you don't turn pink."

I gapped at him like he was fucking insane and then just laughed,

"No shit Sherlock, My skins too brown for that! Besides y whimper when you came."

He sucked in a breath and pinched me sides making me squeak,

"You can't be holdin' the Chink like that anymore. Your mine now."

So that's why he didn't spit an insult, the dude was jealous,

"One his name is Glenn and two you don't own me. This claiming thing doesn't work with girls like me."

He grumbled and looked down,

"However, I wouldn't mind being fucked like this every night…By a backwoods hick."

He grinned and kissed my neck,

"Maybe we should rest up Rick said we gotta clear out in the early mornin'"

I nodded and pushed him roughly off me as I snuggled under the covers of the makeshift bed. He grumbled and lied next to me. He pulled my body close to him so he could place his chin on my head; I sighed contently and blissfully turned to sleep.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I am excited at how this is unfolding! I am glad that most of you are enjoying the series unfold! If you can please review, I would greatly appreciate it! This one will be a bit short seeing that I have night classes! Please review and tell me what to improve on! I really enjoy feedback!**

According to me, everything was still the same, we were still running from Walkers, we were still hunting Game, and we were still spitting angry words at each other. The days that we were to continue on the road, I would sit and teach Sophia how to read a bit more, and also to make her write cursive. Her Mom would tell me stories and comb my wavy hair. The Hair tie lost somewhere in the woods where Daryl took me. There was just a moment of absolute security in the van that we traveled in. Carol was my replacement mother and I made sure that she knew it. She was fish braiding my hair and I watched Sophia slowly read the contents to me aloud.

"There are many different Kinds of rabbits. They are called Pi-pi-"

I smiled and slowly stated,

"Pi-ka"

She nodded,

"Pika, hare and others. They make up the order La-Lago-"

I smiled again as Carol continued with my hair,

"It's okay it's a big word, it's Lag-oh-Morph-ah"

She repeated the word back to me and read the sentence over again. She stopped the reading when the door opened It was Lori. Carol had just about finished my hair when she spoke,

"Carl wants to play with Sophia…is that alright?"

Carol nodded silently and Sophia happily jogged out of the little trailer. I watched her run by and Lori left behind her. Carol spoke when I turned around to see her,

"You're really sweet ya know?"

I ran my hand over the braid and smiled at her. The trailer was small at night I would sleep outside in Daryl's tent, but not before making up a bedtime story for Sophia. Carol would place a kiss on my forehead as my mother would and let me run off to Daryl's makeshift bed. Carol always toutched me as if she really cared, made me laugh, roll my eyes, giggle and even swear to protect her and Sophia; even if I had to die trying.

"Thank you."

Carol smiled and looked at me she never questioned my family. Never even asked how my mother died or where she was. I was glad for that,

"Carol…Thank you…" 

Looked at me sideways and wondered,

"Thank you…for being here for me."

She smiled and replied with a 'Sweetie, your family.' I hugged her for dear life and moved outside of the trailer. We were still on the road and we needed to gather some more food. As if on cue the redneck with a deer lugging it across the ground; He looked towards me and smirked. On that makeshift bed we were somewhat different; some of the time, we would have sex others I would lay there in his arms spilling out my secrets to him. Talking to him, all the while he listened and fiddled with the ends of my hair. We did not argue at night when we were together alone; but when the pressures of survival hit us in the morning we were nothing but nasty. I was still a Rich Bitch and he will forever stay a backwoods hick; but there was a difference. I was not just a Rich bitch I was his rich bitch, and he was my backwoods hick, though he would never admit it to the rest of the group. To them we were complete opposites that if thrown in the normal world we would have never even interacted. But to me he was like a Greek God who saved us time and time again with his hunting skills and tracking skills.

I cannot fathom the oddity of our relationship. At night on his makeshift bed he would tell me that I was his and to keep from getting too close o the chink. I corrected him yet again and say Glenn's name. At times, I would wake up to him spooning me in his sleep. Of course thought nothing of it seeing that the man was asleep but it was not until we talked about our families the night before. This time he did all of the talking saying that he had a brother Merle, who would not like me much. He talked about how Merle was always in and out of jail, when they were children Juvenile detention. How much he had looked up to him but realized that he and his father never really cared for him. He had scars from his father beating him when they were adolescents and his teenage years. He never did talk about his mother though, but commenting on the fact that she would enjoy me _'being out spoken and Liberal'_

He would ask questions about my mother as to if she was anything like me. I told him no, my mother was very passive until she got angry at something or someone and that was rare. He'd ask me questions about daddy. I told him that daddy never really interacted with me unless it was about school, or about the next move, he plans to take to build his empire. I even told him about me walking in on him and Lola, our house cleaner. I even told him about the anger that I held for my father, but I never gave up the idea that he was searching for me. I even cried about the divorce, and how that drove a wedge between my father and my mother. That same night we had sex all the while I kissing his scars and him kissing my tears away. I felt as though we had a better understanding of each other by the end of the night, and we were no longer just fucking each other but seeking each other out as distractions and safety. The night would end again with him telling me that I was his and that the chink had better not get too close, again I correcting him.

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to Glenn,

"Hey! Taking watch over for Dale?"

He smiled and nodded holding the shot gun to his right in case of an attack. I climbed up and sat down next to him. He looked ahead and I did so as well,

"Jade do you think things would be the same? Like normal?"

Against my better judgment, I did not tell him exactly what I thought. What I wanted to say was 'The worlds gone to shit and as far as we know we are the only damn survivors here on this entire earth. We are probably going to end up either like them or dead, we can't run forever.' But instead,

"There's always a chance Glenn."

He did not believe my words hell I did not blame him, he was under the same condition as me; the only difference was that I was getting laid. I pulled my knees up to watch with him; what would I do for some ice cream right now. The hot sun, a blanket and an umbrella maybe a bikini and I would be set to go. I placed my hand on Glenn's shoulder and watched the land with him before Dale came back. I like the fact that he was always so calm and innocent. Glenn never really complained he and T-dog were the only two that would listen or adhere to a 'child's complaint'. It didn't take long for dale to come back; when he did Glenn and I hopped down and ended our quality time together.

We were on the move again and this was getting old the running the surviving; were we really the last ones here, in the south, on this earth? My thoughts interrupted when we stopped, my mind went to the dashboard, again with the cars? They may have been evacuated…then again maybe not. I opened the door to fresh air I sucked in a breath and frowned, my eyes caught sight of the hick himself. I glared; great a hick and his crossbow ruined my day. My mind was so engrossed in the hatred that I felt with him that I did not realize Carol opening the door. I jumped a bit and started to look around for supplies, all the while Daryl on the other side doing the same. Maybe we could find pills, or bottled water, maybe even a snack or two for the children.

I walked making sure I was in sight of the van and the others as well, with all my searching I didn't notice that I was pushed on the ground and told to scoot under the car. I did so and moved fast tucking my legs under the car; I looked over to find footsteps staggering and it just wasn't one it was two three four there were so many that I couldn't even comprehend that they were walkers. It been a while before I saw one I moved my hands to my mouth making sure not to scream bloody fucking Mary. The walking ceased and once I figured it was safe to come out I did so but not without being face to face with Daryl. He looked me over and I looked him over unconsciously checking to see if he was hurt. I scowled again and made my way back to base but carefully. I sped counted and mentally did a head count to every one that was there, twice.

"Where are Sophia, and Rick?"

Heads turned my way once I spoke; they just stared at me I grew angry,

"I didn't think I was speaking a foreign language here. Where's Sophia?"

I looked them over and then to Daryl who looked confused as well, I then heard,

"Walker came…scared her into the woods…rick-"

I could not hear anything after that my mind wandered as to where she could have been, was she all right? Did she escape? WHY THE FUCK WAS, RICK TAKING SO LONG? Oh Sophia what happened. I went to dale,

"Give me a gun I'm going to go look for her too."

I raised my hand looking dead in the eye, when rick came back empty handed I glared at him. Why wasn't she with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to those that have rated! Thanks to:**_

_**Mia: Thanks! I hope you are enjoying it! As much as I am writing it!**_

_**All of the readers who continue to keep up with me, the story will end soon in around 2 or 3 more chapters, because again this is a Short Story. In addition, please Review and tell me if my writing is decent or not, I would not want to make readers cringe at my editing. Thank you all very much for continuing again. Also sorry for not updating in a while…College rapes me without lube most of the time. I am trying to write longer chapters to compensate for my absence . **_

A Couple of days we have been here, a couple of long and tiring days we have been here and we have not found her. Why was it taking so long? She should not be far. She has to be close; I mean Daryl has been going out and back several times now. I have been sleeping in Carol's bed with her, hearing her sigh and sometimes cry it is too much. I cannot understand why anyone would hesitate to find this girl! Has she not meant anything to them? Has she been a ghost from this camp? Carol wiped the tear that had fallen from my eyes. How long was I crying? I pulled away from her and walked to get a cup of water. I sat at the edge of the well, I saw this girl; Maggie they call her. We do not talk we stare and nod; that is the only thing that we could acknowledge our existence but not really interact.

Nevertheless, I have seen who likes to interact with her.

Moreover, it was Glen. He could not fool me, the second he came back with those supplies with her, I could sense the happiness that radiated off him, I confronted him about it, he told me, and I slightly jabbed him. Not out of Jealousy, not out of fun, but out of pure disappointment that he would do such things when Sophia was gone. I then left and did not speak a word to him since then. He could sense that I was angry; why could I not accept the fact that he wanted a bit of happiness. Was it because I was unhappy? Was it because Sophia was gone? I do not know. All I do know is that Sophia needs to be here with Carol, for her sanity…and my own.

I did not notice that Daryl was missing immediately, but I could sense that something was wrong. Daryl and I have not had sex since the disappearance of poor Sophia. We have not talked; it was as if we never even existed towards each other. I am happy that he is searching religiously to find her, very happy. T-dog came towards me and took a sip out of my cup. I smiled; leave it to T-dog to be able to make me smile a bit. As quickly as thought came through my mind it quickly vanished, who was I to smile at a time like this? Who was I to smile when Sophia is obviously out in this world alone? How dare I smile when she is out there fighting for her life out in a world that could harm her?

My thoughts interrupted when T-dog said that there was a walker in the distance. I followed him and watched he told me to stay back a bit; I followed closely. The sun was blinding but it was walking slowly and sluggishly, it was carrying something. However the camp the group realized that it was Daryl…oh no, why was he walking like that was he bit? Why was my walking pace moving quicker than usual? I was getting close but something happened; bang …and he was going down. As he was falling, I felt myself get closer and closer to him, the screams behind me where nothing as I continued to pursue him. My legs burning, why were they burning? My arms flailing, why were they flailing, and my knees why did they hurt when I slammed on the grass next to his body? I never felt so upset before. Why was he dirty, this was not happening? Why was there blood coming out from the side of his face. Why did my throat burn was I yelling? What was I doing?

They brought him in Hershel's house, he was taking care of him mending his head and by god, and he was dirty. I watched pacing in the room biting my nails, watching him squirm in pain. My eyes focused on his head of his dirty face. I never wanted anyone here to get hurt here. He was talking and he waved something in the air…it was her doll. It was more than her doll; it was a sign, of hope and eventually her return. The days went by and no Sophia, I have not spoken to Glen since I jabbed him. Here we were sitting around the fire, sitting chatting as if everything was fine. I was sitting on the ground next to Daryl, sitting listening, not understanding why everyone can have a moment of peace. I watched and ate, every occasionally Carol would engage me into a conversation but my mind would be elsewhere.

The meat and beans that I ate had no taste. Why do I feel this way? I studied my clothes a bit more taking high interest in the clean leggings that I had. The shirt was different it was long brown shirt that covered down to my knees. Cameo, that is what we had to do to survive, we were subject to bland colors. That was something that I did not like doing, subjecting to anything. I love to keep my options open and I hate it when things are plain.

"Hey guys'

I heard the meek voice of Glenn for the first time since I jabbed him. He looked conflicted, he kept looking away from the group and then back to it. My eyebrows arched, I mentally urged him on to continue talking, poor Glen he is al-

"There's Walkers in the Barn."

The Camp grew silent. My brain shut down and fear set in. _How can they have the enemy living with us?_ The camp jumped up and raced towards the barn. Where is Rick? Daryl jumped out of seat as quickly as he could with Shane and the other men in order to exterminate. We females had slowly followed behind them, keeping up ever so slightly. I on the other hand, tried to trail slightly behind the men. It was not until we saw Rick with Hershel…leading…walkers…I stopped moving. What was he doing? What who were the monsters that they were dragging along. My body seemed to work on its own accord nowadays. Everything was in slow motion the walkers that trudged outside of the barn where shot down one by one slowly until there were no more left. It was until I heard a whimper. It was Sophia. _Sophia! She was playing hide and go seek all this time! _I smiled she was perfect she did not have her doll though. _ That is okay we can always find her a new one! _

"Sophia! You were hiding in that barn all this time?"

The others looked at me wide eyed.

"See she was playing us all along!"

My body moved faster moving closer to my little sister.

"You know you shouldn't have played hide and seek like that. You really got your mom upset."

I ran closer to her my name got louder,

"JADE!"

I did not stop, I can almost touch her; a hand drew out and grabbed my wrist. It was a soft hand but firm I shook it. It was not letting me go it held me firmer. I looked in the face of my capturer, _Glenn… I _shook wildly when I saw Rick walk up to her; he stared at her frowning face. Another hand grabbed my face and hugged me to its chest. Why was he hugging me like that? What was that bang? Why could I not hear Sophia's Shuffling? I snatched my head away from the person saw how she laid there still. However, she no longer looked as if she was the same girl I saw earlier. Her skin blue and grey and her body reeked. Who was this girl? This was certainly not my Sophia.

"Shh my dear; it is all right."

My face was wet, and my vision slightly blurred from the stains. I was lying on Carol's lap; I could not breathe anymore. Why was everything happening so fast? _Why was it Sophia? _My face was in the direction of the window watching the grass grow slowly inch-by-inch. I have never been under this type of sadness since, well, mom. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Mom had just placed her portrait of the family in the Living room. It was a painting. Mom said she had always wanted paintings in the Living room, when she was young, she did not have enough money to put anything on the walls. Let alone paint them, I smiled as I flopped on the couch I looked at the ceiling,

"Mom there is nothing to do here in Atlanta."

I huffed and turned to my side to look at the portrait.

"Sweetie, I know you may not like it here because of the atmosphere, I am just asking you to give it a chance. Who knows you may actually find a southern sweetheart!"

I rolled my eyes that morning. It was hot and my mom was in her skirt and tub top. I was in my short shorts and my bra. My mom finally placed on the air conditioner and I had some lemonade at my side. My mom looked at me and stated,

'Sweetie come on; let us go out to the grocery store. Your _father_ gave me some money to stock the house up with some food."

I looked at her as if she was crazy; how can she even speak of him at a time like this? I saw her expression and softened a bit,

"Okay Mom, let's shop."

I rushed to my room and opened up my closet. I had everything, plaid shirts, shoes, flats heels literally everything. I decided to go simple, it was too hot for jeans and it was too warm for a light jacket. I decided with Leggings and long plaid shirt. I bet people here have not even heard of this kind of fashion~ I placed on a pair of flats and looked into the mirror. I was two seconds from leaving the room when I looked into the mirror the second time. It just did not feel right to wear these; I went with my gut feeling and with that, I placed on socks and my black Adidas. I smiled feeling better about myself and quickly moved to the living room where my mother was still in her skirt. She bounced and threw m the car keys. I caught them and raced my mom to the car.

I giggled when I opened the door, inside it mom sat in the passenger seat, we drove to the closest grocery store, after making small U-turns and went inside. As soon as we were shopping for some food, all hell broke loose. There was a bunch of people blood all over them rushing inside attacking others. I stared wide-eyed as one came and attacked me my mother. My mother however was quick and threw a carton of milk in its direction. I followed regaining composure until I threw some detergent wildly at its head. Its head twisted and then fell to the ground. I grabbed my Moms hand and tried to race towards our car. The thing was my mom was slow we raced to our home not caring of anything but getting home.

I looked over towards my mom and saw her clutching her shoulder it was bleeding.

"Mom!"

"Jade just drive to the house!"

I looked over and continued to do so, crying and shaking. I helped her inside and locked the door. She flopped on the couch and steadied her breath. I went to get some water; I have seen this in the movies. If someone was hurt then you grab water and you douse their ass until they were better. I did so. Except my mom did not get better, she was sweating and there was a lot of commotion outside. People running, screaming and banging outside our living room door; I did not answer them. Not even in the slightest. My mother was my top priority. She stopped shaking enough to breath out a single I love you. She then gave up the ghost. I screamed and cried on my mother. I broke everything that was in that house. The last thing to go was that portrait; I could not have the heart to destroy that.

It took an hour for me to calm down, but still crying yelling for my mother to get up. Yelling for my mother to move, my wish came all too quickly when he sprang up. I watched in horror as her eyes glazed over white. I smiled towards my mom. She had fooled me. It was not until she tried to grab bite and me. I realize then that she was not my mother any more. In defense, I threw everything I could reach at her. However, she still kept coming. I escaped into the kitchen where she hastily followed; I threw spoons and forks, and finally a knife that collided with her chest. She looked down and continued to come at me.

She moved quickly but I ran to my room and barricaded it. I then jumped out of the window and into the woods ahead of me.

"Hey, they are getting ready to bury Sophia."

I shook, Carol was humming to me, the mere mention of her name made me rile up again. I slowly left her lap,

"I-I am going to the service."

I looked towards Daryl who was magically in the way, I shoved past him and went to the service. I wiped my eyes a bit and watched everyone say kind words about her. I listened and once the service was quite finished I sat next to her grave for a while.

_You were useless you could not even protect a little girl. You made no effort to steal that gun and run after her! What kind of sister are you? A Coward that is what you are! First, you could not even end your own mother's pain. You could not even handle that situation! How did you even expect to protect her! You should kiss Daryl's feet; he was the one who tried to save her! You are useless. The only thing you ever did well was hide and provide a distraction. In fact that is all you were ever good for distractions. _

It was not until Carol came to my side I stood up and decided to find Daryl. When I got there, Lori was just leaving. I went to him as I watched her leave him, obviously upset. I looked at him,

"What was that all about?"

He glared at me,

"None of your fucking business!"

I raised my hands up,

"All right. I just wanted to tell you that I am grateful for what you did for Sophia."

He looked at me and glared,

"That's all you came out here to say? Is fucking thank you?"

I raised my hand to slap him but _He is not worth it. _

"Dixon, I-I uh yes I did. You were the only one who did not give hope. And for that I thank you."

I jumped to him and hugged him with all my might, he tensed. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me off him. I looked at him with disbelief gathered my bearings and looked to him.

"Daryl…I don't want to fight anymore. You can hate me all you want. I won't give up on you either."

I looked at him straight in the eye and proceeded to turn around. He needed his space I returned to my space and sat in the car that I had, for two days I did not speak to Daryl. I also kept my distance from Glenn and T-dog as well respecting the wishes of Daryl. _That man is a confusing one_! I never really understood his logic with dealing with his grief. Nevertheless, I did what he asked and gave him some space, even though he was not directly saying it to my face. I could…sense it.

I hated this; I do not like people in pain. Inside there was a person around my age sitting in the barn. He was probably scared for his life. Everyone gave me strict reasons not to go in the Barn. Curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to see why he was locked up, and he needed some water right? I got a bowl and filled it with clean water. I even had some jerky to give to him. After Daryl had talked to him, I might as well put a softer spin to it. I climbed the ladder in outside the barn and hopped through the window. I shimmied down the ladder again. He looked at me,

"H-Hey can you please get me out of here?"

I looked towards hi, as much as I would love to let him go but I just could not. I did not know the danger that he could bring to the camp! I simply ignored this request and sat on my knees in front of him. I quietly asked,

"You need to keep quiet. I am going to feed you so you will survive a couple more days."

He shook his head rapidly as I moved the bowl for him to have a sip of water. I waited as he painfully gulped down a sip. I lifted the small piece of Jerky to his mouth and had him chew on it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I glared at him,

"Please be quiet."

I continued to feed him and he began to look at me once he was done eating and drinking I was on my way up.

"You know, when I get back to my group…you could come with me. You are so helpful we could use someone like you. Plus you're very pretty!"

I looked over to him and stared wide-eyed. _Helpful?_ I shook my head at the mutinous thoughts that ran through my mind. I reassured myself that his words were words of desperation,

"What makes you so sure your going back to your group?"

He stiffened a bit and watched me slowly ascend the ladder. I hurriedly escaped the barn only to be caught by Dale.

"What were you doing coming out of that barn?"

I stared,

"He was hungry and thirsty…I am sorry I didn't mean to waste supplies, I just can't see him hungry."

He nodded his head, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and led me to the house.

"You do not have to be nervous around me Jade. You understand right. I can understand the human Life is such a precious substance."

Once in the house I saw everyone gathered in a circle to discuss the fate of the boy I helped.

Everyone placed in his or her two cents; I did not want a part of it. I stayed in the background and let everyone else battle this out. It was then when the room was silent, I figured I speak before they make a final decision.

"I agree with Dale. I do not want him to die, but I also agree with Shane, He is potentially dangerous. I do not like the idea of execution. He should be taken away from here…maybe I don't know."

Everyone stared at me Rick took the floor again saying it is settled, he was sentenced to death. Everyone was prepared to leave when I caught up with Daryl. Taking his arm,

"Daryl…I uh, I am sorry for being a nuisance to you. However, I am still offered to be yours…your distraction I mean. "

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. He was slowly cracking and that is what I wanted. For him to eventually crack all the way and give into me fully. He nodded and walked away. I left the house and talked with Carol. She smiled,

"Well, it seems as if you finally awoke from some slumber."

I nodded sadly,

"Yea…I had to gather some thoughts you know?"

We sat around the fire; her fish braiding my hair again and I sat quietly in between her legs and listened for that final and fatal gunshot. Tonight seems odd maybe it could be the oddity that I knew a man who was to die today. Maybe I felt a bit of remorse with for that person…Maybe it was something entirely different.

_**Hey Guys! Please review I thought that I would place some of Jade's insecurities in this chapter! Moreover, I figured the Daryl in the other chapters were a bit soft so I decided to dick him up a bit. Please review I would greatly appreciate it! You can tell me how much I need a beta reader of some sort. Please make a comment on my style, what you like or dislike! It will help me become a better writer and open my eyes to the Mistakes that I have been making! Thanks again to Mia who did so! Next chapter will be up soon!**_


End file.
